


You're the one that I want

by Fallu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Art, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Singing, Song Lyrics, idk how to tag, kurt speaks a little bit of german, peter is low-key super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallu/pseuds/Fallu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is helping Peter move his stuff from his mother's place to the mansion and they find something pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one that I want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, English is not my native language and this was written mostly in the middle of the night so please ignore all the grammar mistakes :'DD

Some weeks after the, well, pretty unpleasant events including a mutant called the Apocalypse, life in Xavier’s School for the Gifted was finally beginning to go back to usual. The students had moved back to the rebuilt mansion and Charles was back teaching his students how to control their powers with Raven helping to train those who had been fighting against the Apocalypse, now called the X-Men.

One of the group, Peter, had finally decided to stay in the mansion and was moving his belongings to his new room from his mother’s place. His friend, Kurt, was helping him – even though he wasn’t very helpful. Peter’s mother lived too far away that he could teleport there, so he just sat on Peter’s new bed, watched him come and go and helped unpacking the cardboard boxes that Peter brought with him. It was fun to relax for a while between training sessions with the other X-Men and just chat.

Peter had just come back with a new box of stuff and he had an excited smirk on his face. He placed the box on his bed next to Kurt with a soft thump.

“Look what I found!” he said, opening the box. Kurt peeked in just as excited as Peter. They had already found many interesting things from Peter’s room and he was curious to see what the next weird American thing he was going to see was. In the box was… Another box?

“What is it?” Kurt asked as Peter pulled the thing out of its box with two… were those microphones?

“It’s a karaoke machine!” Peter said with, if possible, even larger smile. “I didn’t even remember that I had this! And look, it has two mics, we can sing duets!”

“Oh… I’ve never seen one before. How does it work?” Kurt asked, fingers hovering just above the many buttons on the machines side.

“Easy, you just press here, and use this button to choose the song… Wait, I have the list somewhere”, Peter said and disappeared in the cardboard box for a second. “Here! Oh, and here are the lyrics, we don’t even have to worry about them!” He tossed two small booklets to Kurt.

“Do you really want to sing?” Kurt asked while he browsed the song list.

“Of course. And”, Peter paused for a moment, “I want to sing with you. We should totally sing some duets.” Kurt looked a little alarmed.

“Um, I’m not very good at singing”, he said and Peter’s smile disappeared.

“Come on, I’m sure it’s not that bad! I once heard Scott singing in the shower and compared to that anything sounds goods”, Peter said and Kurt snorted.

“Well okay, but I warned you! Too bad I don’t really know any of these American songs…” he said turning back to the booklet in his hands. “Wait! I think I… _Was?_ It’s an English version? Too bad, I really liked that song.”

“The lyrics are here if you want to try it”, Peter said pointing at the second booklet. Kurt shook his head.

“ _Nein_ , I’m sure the original version is better.” He turned the booklet around. “Oh, I know this one! It’s from that movie, right?” Peter leaned closer to see the song that Kurt was pointing at: _You’re The One That I Want_ from the movie _Grease_. His smile grew bigger.

“That one’s easy. I don’t even need the lyrics, I could probably sing this in my sleep”, he said. Kurt laughed.

“Well, do you want to sing this one, _Quecksilber_?”

“You bet I do, Nightcrawler.” Peter grabbed one of the microphones and gave the other one to Kurt. “Can I sing Sandy’s part?” he added.

“Yeah, sure”, Kurt said while Peter played with the karaoke machines buttons and tried to find the right song. Just before he pressed the play button he turned to Kurt.

“Ready?” he said with a grin. Kurt swallowed nervously, but smiled and nodded.

The song started playing. Kurt took a deep breath and, with voice shaking just a little, started singing.

 _I got chills_  
_They’re multiplyin’_  
 _And I’m losin’ control_  
 _‘Cause the power_  
 _You’re supplyin’_  
 _It’s electrifyin’_

Even though his voice was a bit too quiet and his accent made the words sound a little sloppy, Peter thought he sounded good. Unfortunately he didn’t have time to tell that, because now it was his turn to sing. Unlike Kurt, who had peeked at the lyrics every now and then, Peter sang with his eyes closed (what a show-off) and a huge smile on his face.

 _You better shape up_  
_‘Cause I need a man_  
 _And my heart is set on you_  
 _You better shape up_  
 _You better understand_  
 _To my heart I must be true_

Maybe it was because of the catchy song or the way Peter was dancing a little while he sang, but either way Kurt started to relax. The lyrics started flowing off of his mouth like they had a will of their own.

_Nothin’ left  
Nothin’ left for me to do_

Peter looked at Kurt and they’re eyes met for a moment. They were both smiling now, even though Kurt’s smile wasn’t even half as big as Peter’s.

 _You’re the one that I want_  
_Oo oo oo honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo oo oo honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo oo oo_  
 _The one I need_  
 _Oh yes indeed_

Peter shoved Kurt playfully, trying to encourage him to relax and dance.

 _If you’re filled with affection_  
_You’re too shy to convey_  
 _Meditate my direction_  
 _Feel your way_

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the fact that the song made he want to move his body. His tail was twitching on the beat.

_I better shape up  
‘Cause you need a man_

Peter rolled his eyes back in a mocking way. Kurt couldn’t help but smile even wider.

_I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied_

Peter’s eyebrows were twitching and Kurt tried his best to sing while laughing.

_I better shape up  
If I’m gonna prove_

Now Peter was giggling too, because Kurt sounded so hilarious.

_You better prove  
That my faith is justified_

Kurt smacked Peter playfully in lower back with his tail.

_Are you sure?_

Peter smacked him back, but he aimed a little lower than Kurt. Kurt yelped in surprise and almost teleported away, but Peter just laughed and sang.

_Yes I’m sure down deep inside_

Kurt couldn’t help but to give in to the music. When Peter noticed his small attempt to dance, he grabbed Kurt’s free hand and spun him to face him so they could dance together.

 _You’re the one that I want_  
_Oo oo oo honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo oo oo honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo oo oo_  
 _The one I need_  
 _Oh yes indeed_

Peter looked so ridiculous while dancing that Kurt found himself trying not to laugh every time he opened his mouth. It was pretty hard, because he was still trying to sing.

 _You’re the one that I want_  
_Oo oo oo honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo oo oo honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo oo oo_  
 _The one I need_  
 _Oh yes indeed_

They were circling each other now. The wires of their microphones were wrapping around them and bringing them closer to each other, but neither of them seemed to notice or care.

 _You’re the one that I want_  
_Oo oo oo honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo oo oo honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo oo oo_  
 _The one I need_  
 _Oh yes indeed_

The song faded away way too early and left the two friends laughing and panting a little. Kurt was smiling so wide that his face was hurting, but he couldn’t stop. For a moment they just stood there catching their breath.

“That was…” Kurt said, trying to find the right word.

“Nice?” Peter tried.

“ _Ehrfürchtig_. Awesome”, Kurt said and Peter smiled wider.

“I told you it was going to be fun! And by the way, you sounded good”, he said. Kurt turned his eyes down and blushed a little bit. It wasn’t until now that he noticed how close they were.

“Um”, he said and yanked the wires around them, trying to break free.

“Wait, I’ve got this”, Peter said and grabbed Kurt. Then he spun around so fast that Kurt’s vision went blurry. Before Kurt could even notice what was going on, they were already free. Too bad that he also completely lost his balance and almost fell on Peter’s arms.

“Couldn’t you have done that in normal speed?” he mumbled, trying not to puke and clinging to Peter for dear life.

“Yeah, but this was funnier”, Peter answered and got a soft punch on his stomach from Kurt. When the room finally stopped spinning in Kurt’s eyes, he slowly let go of Peter.

“So, you want to sing another?” Peter asked with a sparkle in his eyes. How could Kurt say no to that face? Actually, he didn’t even want to.

“Why do you even ask?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this.  
> In case you want to see more of my art, here's my Deviantart and Tumblr art tag  
> fallustoro.deviantart.com  
> fallustoro.tumblr.com/tagged/fallu-draws


End file.
